The Kane Jackson Chronicles
by Rankerfire
Summary: Percy Jackson and Carter Kane. The 2 world's were never supposed to collide until this Era when everything turned all wrong. Now a new threat arises that threatens their worlds. They must fight together and help stop this new enemy from destroying the very world we live in.
1. I'm Late to School!

**Chapter 1**

**Percy Jackson **

"Percy! You're going to be late on your first day of Goode High School!" yelled Mom. I could hear her downstairs probably making one of her special blueberry pancakes for me. With her cooking in the front of my mind, I slowly got off my bed. Yawning, I immediately went to the water bottle I always placed underneath my bed for wake up calls. I opened the cap and drenched myself with water; awesomely, feeling the power surging in me. For some people it was coffee but for me it was pure salt water, the Salter the better.

Now I could tell that you're probably thinking I'm crazy but I'm not. At least I think I'm not. This may come as a shocker but the Greek gods are real. To put it bluntly I'm the Sea God, Poseidon's Son. Well not really. I'm sort of his half son and I'm not his only son. Dad's like a player. He woos the hearts of all sea lovers and gets married and produces children like me. Pretty weird right. Anyway, a person like me is a demigod. Half Human, Half God. When we become 13, monsters start to hunt you. Yeah I said it, Monsters. Real, Bloodthirsty, Greek Monsters…

By that time, you go to a camp called Camp Half Blood. The only safe place for kids like you and me. I still remember when I was 12. The good old days… Monsters hunting me, Prophecies chasing me around. Oh and did I mention, the titan of time, Kronos also hates my guts. It was a pretty fun childhood, not that I missed it. But that's a story for later.

"Perseus Jackson! It's almost time for school!" Oh great! She called me by my first name. Stumbling, I quickly changed into a blue shirt and blue jeans. Blue is "in" right? I noticed the water stains on my floor so I used my water skills (given to me by my dad Poseidon) and dried it off with a whish of my hand.

I suddenly groaned, wondering if I packed my school "necessities" in my backpack. You know the usual, monster hunting weapons, armor, shields. It was all packed in a small notebook sized box using Greek magic I glanced at my backpack and saw it was full of my school stuff, including my magic box. I knew it was my mom immediately. I felt my pen, "Anaklusmos" or Riptide for short appear in my pocket. Grinning, I grabbed my backpack and stormed downstairs, sniffing in the blueberry pancakes of goodness. I went in the kitchen and stuffed down the pancakes on the kitchen table. My mom walked in the kitchen, talking on the phone.

"No please! He didn't!" I could tell she was talking to one of her friends. Ignoring the chatter, I quickly gobbled up the rest of my blue pancakes. After I was done, I chugged my orange juice down. Satisfied, I smiled at my mom and she smiled back. She nodded and pointed to the clock. It was 8:30! Oh Shoot! My bus starts at 8:25!

"Mom, I'll see you later!"

"Okay Honey, Have a good day of school! Watch out for bullies! Oh and did I mention Grover is going to your school also!"

Wait what! Grover's coming to school with me. That was a short notice. I could tell that the school I was going to would have potential demigods if he was coming. Waving to mom, I ran outside to catch the bus, only to see it drive away. I tried yelling and running to the bus but either the bus driver didn't hear or chose to ignore a new student to make the student exercise.

"Great… Late to my first day of school." I mumbled to myself. What a wonderful day to start the first day of school.

Yawning, I sprinted to follow the bus hoping not to get lost on the way to school. Then the bus suddenly took a sudden left. In surprise, I crashed into something. I fell on my butt and I noticed the person I crashed was a girl who looked like she had just gone through hell. Her caramel hair glistened with sweat and her clothes were splattered with some suspicious looking "mud."

The girl glared at me and mumbled something about "Bloody Americans?" She then took off running before I could say a word. I looked back and saw she had a wand in her hand?!

Okay. This looks to me like some serious demigod works here. Either that or some people were very serious role players or something. I scrambled up and stumbled/ran to catch up with her.

"Hey! You look like you could use some help!" I yelled back at her. She turned her head at me and her eyes widened. She spun toward me and made a gun sign and-

"HA DI! " A burst of light appeared and I fell on my butt again while being splattered with the same "mud" she had on her clothes. I knew instantly more than 1 monster were chased her. No wonder Grover wanted to come to my school. I glanced back at her and saw her glaring at me.

"Who do you think you are?" She asked me angrily. Her British accent came out clearly.

"I was just trying to help!"

"Help in what!? You could have gotten yourself killed you numb-"

All of a sudden she stopped. She took out her wand quickly and did a fighting stance. Bewildered, I scrambled up and looked around. It looked like a typical New York City day to me.

"Duck!"

She tackled me to the ground and then I fell on my butt again...

"WHOSSHH!" A fireball came and crushed the spot where I originally was. Staring in shock, I shook my head and stood up. The girl was already up with a determined look on her face.

"So you're just like us right?" She retorted.

"Huh?" I looked at her with a confused look. I didn't understand what she was talking about.

Rolling her eyes, she repeated, "You're one of us. You know Gods and all that fun stuff."

Now understanding I nodded my head. While I realized she wasn't knew to this, she took off running where the fireball came from.

"Don't follow me! I could tell you're still new in this business! Or else you might get burned." Burned? Who did she think I was? And new? I shook my head in wonder. Ready to follow, I-

"Hey Kid! What do you think you're doing?" I spun around and faced a really pissed of policeman. With a frown on his face, he looked like the fat version of the Grinch. I looked down and saw his name tag was "Booby Junior." At least I think that was his name. Oh well, Blame it on my dyslexia. Anyways I would hate to see his dad.

"Just what do you think you're doing son. This isn't your playground son!" He hollered, causing some people to stare at him. Smiling, I knew this would all be over with the powers of the mist. Noticing my smile the angry police officer yelled even louder about kids my age doing bad stuff and graffiti and teenagers acting funny. Yawning, I left with a whish of my hands. The police officer looked furiously evil but then the mist took over. He stopped with a confused stare and mumbled something about free donuts at the local coffee store.

Looking around, I could no longer see the demigod I just met; I wondered around looking so I could help her with no avail. Abruptly, I realized I promised my mom to go to school and try not to get suspended.

"Hmm… Should I go look for her or just go to school?" I murmured to myself. Well she did look experienced and she did save my life. Okay! I'll trust her for now but the next time I see her I'll take her with me to Camp.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" said a voice behind me. Quickly turning around, I hoped it wasn't that fat police officer, Booby Junior or worst! His dad…

**Please Review Guys and Girls! Critique me as harshly as possible if you want. I just want to get better in writing stories!**

**Thanks for spending a few minutes of your time reading and reviewing my story!  
**


	2. I'm Prey to a Bunch of Monsters!

**Chapter 2**

**Carter Kane **

"Run! Run prey! Go fear me!" the monster shrieked as it sprinted toward me.

Stumbling, I ran for my life.

"Run Prey! Run! You will not escape! I like my prey after a long run!"

Weaving my way through the thick loud forest, I dodged my way through the dense woods. I thought I was being pretty skillful and sneaky until I heard the monster just smash right through his way. Oh well. I was far ahead of the monster so I knew I was safe.

The monster chasing me was a "Crocotta," a monster that was descended from India but came to Egypt in the 1800s. Oh and did I mention it could also mimic people's voices…

"Sigh." The Crocotta's ability to mimic got me in this whole mess, and getting me separated from my idiotic sister, Sadie.

Running, I thanked all the times I had to run from angry magicians, angry monsters, and angry gods, which gave me quite the stamina. Feeling the wind in my face, I ducked down from a tree and sprinted.

"Prey. You can't escape me!" The voice came in front of me! Stopping quickly I quickly began to memorize the spells I learned. Wrenching my ear, I tried listening for the silent walk of the Crocotta. There wasn't a sound in the forest. All was quiet. Wait What! There wasn't a single sound in the forest! Awhile back, the forest was brimming with life but now there wasn't a peep.

"HahaHaHAHAHAHAHA." The sound of the Crocotta rang through the forest. Wiping the sweat off my forehead I shut my eyes and concentrated on my locker in the Duat. Grabbing my khopesh (sword) I-

"WHISHHH!" The Crocotta came suddenly on me with its vicious claws. I blocked it with my khopesh and sliced it at the Crocotta. The monster shrieked in pain and jumped back.

The Crocotta looked like a dog had a baby with a coyote. The fur looked all spiked up and had enormous claws with a vicious bite. Its tail was wrapped around it protectively. It looked even more terrifying in real life than in the books I read about monsters of Ancient Egypt.

"Puny Human. Crocotta will kill you!" The voice sounded raspy like a mixture of a human and a dog's talk.

"Don't talk in Third Person!" I yelled as I ran toward the monster; feeling my combat magic swirling in my body. I felt better, stronger, and faster than before. I channeled my magic through my body and forced it to stay inside instead of turning Falco.

Slashing wildly, I struck at the "Third Person" talking Crocotta. The monster tried dodging but I quickly side stepped and stabbed the monster. He/she screeched and clawed me... effectively throwing me to the ground. Standing up, I concentrated and slashed my sword at the Crocotta creating a fast forward slash projectile made of magic that struck the Crocotta. I smiled, since I just learned that move and got a chance to see it work in real life.

"NOOOOOOOOO! Crocotta cousins... beat you… too strong… no die." It suddenly dissolved to dust.

Satisfied, I released my hold on the magic and became normal Carter again.

"Preeeyyyyy. Crocottas mad." Freezing I realized there was another one and… the monster said "Crocottas" as in plural! I was exhausted after using my magic to perform that slash projectile. This was a great workout for me not that I had more than enough of that.

"Carter HELP!" Widening my eyes I knew it was Sadie. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on the magic. Knowing fully, what would happen if I used too much of it, I transformed into my Falco Form.

"FALCO PUNCH! I yelled as I grew bigger, I felt better but I could feel the strain in my body from using magic and using the slash projectile move. It was a risky and complicated move that required lots of magic to create the fast slash and the solid state of the projectile.

"What! Prey is bigger and birdy!" screamed a Crocotta. I grew to the height of the trees which were not really huge. I couldn't turn bigger without wasting more magic. Using my heightened falcon eyes I saw about a dozen Crocottas.

"Carter! They're Hurting ME!" Turning around instead of seeing Sadie in pain, I saw a Crocotta mimicking my sister's voice. Relief rushed in my body but I couldn't stop there. I rushed at the Crocottas and attacked. Quickly destroying them I transformed back to normal. Just in time also, since I had reached my limit.

Stumbling, I leaned on a tree and caught my breath.

"Help! Please! Someone save me!" What! Another person in need of help, or was it a Crocotta mimicking the voice. The voice was feminine. I knew I couldn't leave without checking it out first if it was an actual person in need.

"Oh Gods! No! Please Don't!"

Knowing I couldn't just leave, I rushing past trees and branches while stumbled toward the calls of help. The voice came nearer and nearer and I burst through the trees ready to fight my way to save the girl or die trying...

"What the…" A gasp went through my voice. I saw the girl I heard stab an arrow in the Crocotta. She had spiky black hair and torn goth looking clothes on. Her shirt said, "Death To Barbie." on it and she had a tiara that made her look like a princess. Her clothes were splattered with slime from the Crocotta lying died. She had a rack of bows on her back and a bow lying on the ground. I felt her aura of power glow and I knew she was powerful.

The Crocotta abruptly dissolved to monster slime. The girl sighed and picked up her arrow which was in the middle of the pile of slime. Groaning she picked it up and began wiping off the remains of the monster until I yawned by accident.

With my mouth open the girl suddenly turned toward me and her eyes widened quickly. Her eyes… Her eyes were stormy. Staring into it, it felt like I was in a storm. A blue electrifying storm. Knowing fully, that it was a trap used by simple magicians to daze a person. I snapped out of it. Looking around I realized she was gone!

"Was that my imagination?" I wondered. But knowing that there was a pile of the Crocotta's slime lying there smelling like a fresh pile of smelly poo, I had no chose but to believe it was real. I knew she was a magician, probably from a different Nome, but what was she doing here? In Long Island, New York.. I would research her later after I find Sadie… Agh… Sadie, why'd we have to check out the frequent magic spotting in Long Island!

***Drum Roll***

**The Second Chapter is Here! **

******I couldn't wait to post this chapter so you guys don't have to wait a week to read it after all. So it's a good thing for you and me. :)**

******I'm still new in this Fanfiction business and I hope my story is entertaining to you guys.  
**

**Please Read and Review! Thanks for spending a few minutes of your time reviewing.**

**Thanks for the people who kindly reviewed my story! :)  
**

**I couldn't wait to post this chapter so you guys don't have to wait a week to read it after all. So it's a good thing for you and me. :)**


	3. I'm Going to Die

**Chapter 3  
**

**Percy Jackson**

Quickly turning around, I saw a frizzy redheaded girl with a few freckles and glowing green eyes. She was dressed in a red hoodie and blue jeans with doodles drawn all over them. I knew instantly it was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Our oracle and one of my friends who I accidently tried to slice in half. Long story there...

"Yeah! I'm talking to you Percy! Why aren't you in school by now?" Rachel said with a smile.

"I could ask you the same thing." I countered with a smirk.

"Touché, Percy… Touché." Pointing her eyebrow at me she made it clear that she wanted to really know why I didn't go to school. Rachel knew that I had promised my mom to go to school and relax after the whole Titan Vs Olympian War. My mom said, I deserved some rest after all, I saved Olympus. Not to brag or anything. Because it was Luke who did it…

"Well, Percy?" She said. Waving her hand, she motioned me to walk with her around the city. Quickly I began telling her about the mysterious demigod girl I had just met. I felt pretty smart telling her this; until Rachel asked me an almighty important question.

"What's her name?"

"Oh Great! I forgot to ask her that." Slapping my head, I thought about how she made a gun sign and how the monster exploded from the sign. I told Rachel about that.

"She said something like HA JI or something like that."

"HA-JI? That sounds familiar. I feel like I've heard that before." Rachel frowned.

"Well anyway, she had a wand, so I think she's the daughter of Hecate, God of Magic. But I've never seen someone with that kind of ability. Blowing up monsters with a point of a hand."

"Well, I think you should go back to school. You're only an hour late." Rachel winked. "I'll go back to camp and ask some children of Hecate." Waving her hand she walked away.

"Wait! How come you're here!?" I yelled at her only to see her turn her head and say something about camp. Oh well. I'll ask her later. I've got to get to school! Running past people, I suddenly realized, I have no idea where the school was. I knew I should have gone to that orientation. While complaining to myself I saw a kid my age walk past me.

He had coffee skin and a shaven head. His black muscle shirt showed off his huge muscles and abs, while sporting black jeans and combat boots. He looked confused for a second, but slowly shook his head.

He looked like one of the people who ditched school. His friends probably at the last minute left him. Knowing this was the only person my age in miles, or at least it seemed, I walked up to him and started a conversation.

"Hey." Waving at him, he turned and stared at me with a shock and then a glare. Walking toward him, I felt his aura. It felt like… death. Shocked I stumbled back. What was it with my luck today? I just wanted to go to school… Wait I can't believe I just said that.

Glaring at me, black light came out of his hand. The light felt powerful and strong. He pointed it toward me and-

Nothing happened. Relieved, I wiped the sweat off my face. I was ready to fight him until I realized my surroundings. All the people were gone. New York City was gone. I was in a graveyard. A graveyard that seemed to go on forever. It was like a graveyard world. I sensed death all around me. It felt like the underworld, but to a much lesser extent. The guy who sent me here and I were the only ones here.

"What did you do!" Furious at him, I took out my pen and ran toward him. The dude looked confused and I couldn't blame him. After all someone running toward you with a pen threatening to stab you looked pretty ridiculous. He summoned the light again and threw it at me. Uncapping my pen, it quickly grew into Riptide, and I deflected it.

"What magic is this." The guy said. His aura of death was just like Nico's but more… stronger and… "death-y," if that's even a word.

"It's not magic. It's real!" Running toward him, I slashed at him, which he promptly dodged. He summoned his "magic" again and it surrounded his arms. He punched me and I swung my sword at it.

"Clang!" The 2 forces collided and I fell back a couple of feet. The other guy fell back also. He started at me with a determined face. Ready to counterattack me.

"What do you want from us. Our Nome will not surrender no matter what. Sadie and Carter will never bow to you!" What was he talking about? I looked at him with a confused stare while keeping my guard. He sounded crazy. And who was this Sadie and Carter? Looking at him, His eyes darkened and his aura suddenly became even more powerful. It...It was like he was over 9000! Okay, I'm just kidding about that, but I felt his powers increase and I realized it felt like a … God's.

I don't know why but I suddenly hated him within my mind. Struggling to control my anger, I silently cursed Ares for this. I knew he was toying with my mind.

"I'll send you back to Asenath myself!" His eyes turned solid black and he slammed his hand to the ground creating a shatter.

"Enough showing off your abnormally strong muscles!" He looked toward me and gave me a massive glare.

"You'll see! Asenath will not take over!" Whoever this Asenath was, he did not like her at all.

"Woah!" I yelped as I saw a skeletal hand pop up from the earth and then another one popped up. A dozen of them slowly came up from the earth wearing Egyptian armor? It looked like Nico has a brother…

"Attack him!" The guy yelled. The skeleton's looked toward me and I felt their emotions surging in me. I felt despair and pain in their eyes. But I knew I shouldn't by distracted by that. They rushed at me with their swords and axes.

Yelling at the top of my mouth, I slashed and stabbed while sidestepping and dodging their furious on-slaughter. I narrowly dodged a swing coming from behind me. Turning toward I saw a skeleton dashing toward me, I disarmed him with a single blow and knocked him to the ground. Spinning around, I spun my sword at them. Effectively taking out 6 of them. Only half to go. I wondered abruptly what the guy was doing. Frowning I turned toward the dude. His eyes were closed and he was mumbling words. His face was flushed as if he was using a lot of energy which he probably was after summoning these "weak" skeletons.

"Wshh!" A skeleton had tried to stab me on my neck but I sidestepped and counter stabbed him. The skeletal being, shattered on the ground. I twirled my body and sword becoming a tornado. Shattering against skeletons, I quickly won. Breathing heavily, I ran toward the guy, hoping to find the answers to what's happening.

"Anubis… ETHABAT!*" His eyes opened and he shot a white light toward me. I blocked it with my sword. But the black energy was too strong for me. It blew me away and I fell on my butt. The guy walked toward me, menace in his eyes.

"Take… This… Asenath!" The black magic appeared and he threw it at me. I felt the sheer power in it and knew I would dissolve immediately if I got hit. I tried moving but I couldn't. The white magic he threw it me before was paralyzing me! Using every ounce of my strength I tried getting up but… I couldn't. Knowing I couldn't escape, I prayed to the gods, Annabeth wouldn't beat me up for dying. My eyes flashed before me as the black magic came closer and closer.

I felt my life literally flash before me. The times I had with my friends and families. My battle against Kronos. And… Annabeth…

"NOO!" I wouldn't get beat. I wouldn't die. I would survive!

"WSHHHHHHH!"

* * *

***"Ethabat"= Freeze  
**

**I made the 3rd Chapter. I hope there aren't any errors in this story.  
**

**While reading my story I realized you guys don't know what time this takes place.  
**

**This story takes place after the The Last Olympian and after the Kane Chronicles. So let's pretend the Romans never happened. Oh and Percy doesn't have the Achilles's curse anymore.  
**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
**


	4. I Like Dream Food and Werewolves

**Chapter 4**

**Carter Kane**

Wow. I'm so exhausted. After fighting those Crocottas and meeting that strange girl, I could use some food. Like hamburgers and fries. Yum. Taking out my wallet, I found 6 pennies… Ugh! I should have brought the money I left at the Brooklyn House… Walking, I found a road leading into New York.

"Yesss! Civilization!" I yelled excitingly. Sadie had teleported us in a forest full of monsters instead of a town or city. Well, I couldn't really blame her after all the stress about… Asenath… I just hate even saying her name. She caused us a lot of problems.

"Wait WHAT!" I realized that I had to walk 3 miles to get back in town. Groaning, I walked slowly next to the road. I saw a car past by me and I had a bloody brilliant idea! The next time, a car pasted by, I would be a bloody hitchhiker. Oh great! I'm starting to sound like Sadie!

"Vroommm!" I heard a car speeding by behind me. I yelled and waved my hands, hoping for him to notice me. He did.

The car, no more like a van stopped. The window slid down and the guy looked out at me. He was wearing sunglasses and had really dark skin. He looked like he was in college.

"Yeah Little Dude?" He had a smirk on as if he knew what I wanted.

"Well… umm, my family accidently left me behind when we were driving to the city and I was wondering if you could drive me to the city." I know I'm the worst liar ever.

"If you want to ride, you better have some cold hard cash." He emphasized the Cash part.

"I have 6 pennies?" I said while giving him my puppy dog stare.

"SIX PENNIES! You're not worth a cent…demigod." The dude started growling.

"What?" I stumbled back. "Demigod?"

"AHHAHA! A new one. The fresher the better…" The guy started licking his lips. Okay this was getting a little weird. Was he a… pedobear? But then BOOOMM. His body exploded with fur and he howled. He tore open the car and then a drop of gas fell on the ground.

"BOOOOMM!" The car exploded. Pieces scattered everywhere. The hairy human stood in the middle snarling. He took off his sunglasses and his eyes were like looking at a dog… An evil corrupted dog.

"Were…wolf!" I yelped.

With a murderous glare, he roared at me. "I'm not a werewolf you PIG! I'm a lycanthrope. Now DIE!"

He ran toward me claws first. He swiped at me and I dodged. Summoning my sword, I jumped and slashed. He roared in pain and chomped on my sword. Swinging my sword he still wouldn't let go. Barely any energy left in my body, I summoned most of my magic to go in my arm and swung as hard as I could. The werewolf flew up in the air. Using the last of my energy, I threw my sword straight up at his heart.

"SLASH!" It hit directly. The wolf evaporated to dust. Dust fell to the ground it was like a rain shower except with monster blood. My sword fell down and I caught it. I closed my eyes and put the sword back in my duet locker.

Why were there so many monsters here? It seems like every turn I went, there were something lurking around. Groaning, I slowly began walking toward the city. I did not want to hitchhike anymore. Cars buzzing by, I forced myself to walk near the road. . My eyesight blurry, I fell to the ground, but not before I pushed myself to the forest. I fell to a deep sleep. I woke up immediately.

"What!" I exclaimed. I was in my _ba_. GREAT. I looked around my surroundings. I was standing in a large forest with… a picnic table full of food! Running toward it, I didn't care if it was a trap or not. I needed food. Grabbing meats and cheese, I gobbled it all up. I then chugged it down with a cup of water.

"Ahhh! That hit the spot." I replied to myself.

"Indeed it was…" I jumped and took out my khopesh. Turning around, I sprinted toward the voice and I saw a falcon standing there. Wha—OH it was Horus.

"Nice job…" Falcon/Horus replied dryly to me. The falcon slowly transformed into a dark skinned boy the age of Carter. He had Egyptian tattoos on his forehead. He was bald and had Egyptian like armor on. You could easily tell he had enormous muscles… I then became self-conscious of mines.

"Thanks for going in my sleep…" I dryly replied to him.

"Hey. I gave you the dream food, Carter." The dream food was magic that allowed dream food to be eaten like real food. I was about to retort back but I noticed Horus's frown. I knew something was up. And the only thing I could think of was her…

"What is it? Asenath? Did she strike again?"

"No it isn't… It's something more… dangerous." Something more dangerous than her. This sounds really serious.

"Well, than what is it!"

Horus started pacing around seriously. He looked around as if someone would hear him.

"I'm not supposed to be telling you this. But-"

Wait What! You're the pharaoh! Aren't you supposed to be the almighty leader?"

"It's… complicated. I can't say much but it's about… the battle with Apophis." He muttered the- last phrase as if afraid to say it.

"No… Apophis can't be alive!" I widened my eyes in shock.

"NO. Apophis IS dead but do you remember when Ra told us to leave the mortal world for Chaos to leave also."

"Yeah…" I strangely knew what he was going to say next.

"Chaos hasn't gone back. It stayed and without Order, monsters have gone insane. Deep hidden monsters have been unleashed and so have _other_ monsters." He said "other" as if it was evil itself.

"Great… So are the Gods coming back for Order?"

"No, the chaos has disrupted our way back to the mortal world. We can only watch from above and talk to you." He said this in anger. I realized that he **was **a warrior. He must feel angry about not fighting this war. But I on the other hand didn't want to.

Solemnly nodding my head, I groaned inwardly. More problems… Asenath and now this…

"You have to fight this Carter. You have to be the one to win." He then took out something in his pouch.

"This is a scroll. It contains my powers so you could use it to fight Chaos." I took the scroll from him and felt the power inside.

"Woah" I murmured.

"Where do I start Horus?"

"The only place possible… Long Island. The things live there are nonhuman. They look just like you and may seem human but they're not. You must find their base and strike there." His face was serious and I noticed the stress in his body. He hands were shaped into a fist.

Taking in this knowledge about Long Island, I closed my eyes and did something unexpected.

"I promise as the Host of Horus, I will hunt down this Evil and destroy it." I spoke with power laced in.

Horus looked at me with respect. He swiped his hands and abruptly my surroundings changed. I looked around and all was darkness. I couldn't see anything.

"AGH!" I fell down feeling pain and evil in this place. The feeling was unlike anything I've ever witnessed in my life. It was… indescribable. I felt my muscles scream in tension. My mind felt like it was going to blow and I had a funny feeling in my stomach.

"This is chaos, Carter. This is the enemy."

My surroundings changed back to the forest and I took a deep breath.

"This is not even half of the its powers. Don't be overconfident. I've known many people like that and they didn't end well."

"I won't." And I knew I wouldn't. Carter Kane. That was me and I wouldn't fail this. I wouldn't lose.

Smiling, Horus was about to say something but stopped. Widening his eyes he looked at me. He suddenly flickered back and forth.

"I'm running out of time Carter!" He exclaimed. "I have to tell you one more thing…. Don't trust the other-" The dream flickered like a light bulb almost out of energy.

"GODS!" Horus screamed out. My dream went dark suddenly and I fell into sleep.

The only words in my mind were what Horus had said. Don't trust the other gods! What other gods…

* * *

**Dun. Dun. Dun. The fourth chapter is done! I hope you enjoy it because I enjoyed writing it. I probably won't update for awhile because of... THE MARK OF ATHENA! Can't wait for it to be out. :) Anyways...  
**

**I finally figured out the whole plot line of this story and I have to say its gonna have a huge twist at the end. :)  
**

**And who is this "Asenath!" And why is she so... _evil? And why can't Horus say anything and why and why and why... Okay I'll stop right there. :)_  
**

**Anyways thanks for all the reviews.  
**

**Thanks for spending a few minutes or seconds of your life reviewing or reading my story! Hope you enjoy it!  
**


End file.
